


Patience

by SuperEthical



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, widowmaker makes an appearance as sombra's kind of friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEthical/pseuds/SuperEthical
Summary: Every time Sombra tries to get more intimate with Hana, Hana gets nervous and backs out. She certainly doesn't want Hana to do anything she's not comfortable with, but is getting more and more worried that her girlfriend's hesitation might have something to do with herself.orHana is demisexual, Sombra is supportive and patient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time posting a fic to ao3. I've written fics before in the past, but I get too nervous and self conscious to ever post them. I really love som.va though, and they deserve some more content, so I'm trying my best with this story.  
> This fic originally started out as a different idea, but while writing, I ended up adopting the headcanon of a demisexual Hana. I don't see demisexuality represented a whole lot, and being demi myself, I figured I could write it well. I hope y'all will enjoy it.

I used to spend late nights constantly researching and collecting information from as many databases as I could possibly dream of, using it to my advantage. First as a hobby, and now, as a part of my job. Normally, I'm very dedicated to this work, finding myself extremely engrossed in it like an addiction. However, as of a few months ago, I've had quite a significant change in my schedule.  Something incredible happened to me that completely changed my world, managing to tear me away from my work.   

I met a girl who quite easily stole my heart. More specifically, I met Hana Song; Korean soldier and world renowned pro gamer. We've been dating for the past 3 months, finding time to see each other whenever we can. We might _technically_ be on enemy sides, but that certainly doesn't stop me from doing what I want.   

We try to find time in our schedules for each other as much as possible. Between our own separate missions, Hana's streams, and other additional distractions along the way, we don't get together as often as we'd like, but I try to see her at least a couple times a week. I think I've fallen in pretty deep for her, but I certainly don't regret it at all.  

So now, instead of being in front of my computer screens hacking until the sun comes up, I'm in Hana's apartment spending some down time with her tonight. She talked me into playing some sort of fighting-type game with her, which she's been beating me at since we started a few hours ago. 

Hana lands a final blow, killing my character for the seventh round in a row. She triumphantly pumps a fist into the air and starts cackling.  

"Hahah, I got you again! Man, you really make this too easy, are you even trying?" She sticks her tongue out at me teasingly. God, she was adorable when she was being overconfident. Hopefully she hasn't caught on to the fact I'm doing bad on purpose, since I enjoy seeing this side of her quite a bit.  

"Oh please, you know you only win so much because you're a pro versus a newbie. Maybe next you should 1v1 me at breaching a heavily protected network? I wonder who would win then?" I can't help but chuckle with her.  

"Tch, you wish! Not until you get good and this, scrub."  

"Oh? Maybe I'll just start hacking next round, then."  

"You better not!" Hana playfully shoves me, making us both laugh even more.  

"Fine, fine. I'll save it for when you least expect it." I catch her trying to glare at me, but the cheeky grin on her face from laughing doesn't make it very intimidating.  

Hana starts preparing to get another match started, but my mind is beginning to drift elsewhere.... 

We've been close to each other since we started the gaming session, her legs draped over my lap while she's leaning against the armrest of the couch. If I were to pull her closer to me, she would be practically sitting in my lap. Her cute, cocky attitude from winning only made me more drawn to her.   

Naturally, I find myself leaning in to kiss her. She's a little surprised at first, since she wasn't expecting it, but returns it quickly. Of course, just one kiss is never enough, so more soon follow. She puts down her controller, while I've tossed mine aside already to be long forgotten about.  

I lick her lips to prompt her to open her mouth, and faintest of moans slips out of her. Despite how subtle it was, it still manages to make me start feeling a little excited. Our bodies were pretty close already, but I want to feel more.  

Slowly, I place a hand on her waist, rubbing the fabric of her shirt as I subtly move my hand further up. My fingers gently touch her breast, but she immediately flinches and stops kissing me. I instantly move my hand away, cursing internally at myself for not stopping sooner.  

Ever since we've started dating, this situation has happened a few times. We haven't been gotten very intimate before, because every time things start to head in that direction Hana hesitates and backs out.  I don't want to force anything and there's nothing wrong with not being ready. I had even asked her before if sex was just not her thing, but she told me that wasn't the case. She didn't explain any further than that and I felt it would've been a bad choice to pry too much in case it would've upset her. Instead, I respectfully back off and try give her some space.   

I'm honestly getting a little concerned that the reason she doesn't want to get intimate has something to do with me. There has to be a reason she's so vague to me about it and chooses not to explain anything. It's very possible I could be worried for nothing, but I can’t seem to escape the underlying feeling that I might be doing something wrong.  

Unfortunately, while I'm usually excellent at keeping a poker face when it comes to my emotions, I think the concern made its way onto my face, because Hana starts to look anxious.   

"S-Sorry. I went too far again" Fuck, I didn't mean to stutter. The last thing I wanted was make her distressed, so now my composure was waning.   

"N-No, no, it's okay, it's not you," She replies, talking quickly. "I-It's me, my fault. I'm sorry." I can tell she's pretty nervous, so I move away from her to give her a little more room to breathe. She usually has an incredible amount of confidence, but it's fallen apart at the moment.  

"Calm down, _conejita_ _._ You didn't do anything wrong, it's alright. I got carried away and shouldn't have."  

"You don't need to feel bad..."  

"And you don't either. Really, it's fine." I rub her back to help ease her nerves.  

"Y-You must be really sick of this." Hana averts her eyes away from me, looking ashamed.  

"Never. I don't mind waiting until you're ready. Even if you're never ready, that's fine too. Don't fret so much." I pull her into an embrace and stroke her hair. I can feel her shaking a little.  

Hana calms down after a little bit of silence, but I keep hugging her for the next few minutes until she pulls away.  

"Thank you." She murmurs.  

"Don't mention it." I glance back at the TV screen, remembering what we were doing before all this.  "Wanna continue shredding me in this game? Maybe I'll win this time." I figure playing games would help take her mind off all this and maybe bring her mood back up. She smiles at the suggestion.  

" _Gajyeowa_ _._ You know I can't pass up a challenge. "  

We continue to play for about the next hour afterwards. As expected, I still can't beat Hana, but I felt like I was maybe getting the hang of the game a little. Despite losing so much, I still enjoyed spending this time with her quite a lot. She seemed to cheer up as well.  

I glance over at her alarm clock, now displaying about 11 PM and I put my controller down to stretch.  

"I should probably get going soon, I've got a little work I have to take care of tonight."  

" Alright. Thanks for coming over though, I had fun kicking your ass."   

"Oh, shut up. I just can't keep up with you, _D.va._ "   

"Heh, good." She giggles at my remark. "Next time we can play something co-op, I think we'd make a great team."  

"Of course we would." I get up and walk over to the door, Hana follows.   

"I'll miss you, babe. Text you later." She says, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.  

"I'll miss you too." I smile and lean in for another kiss, on the lips this time.  

We say our goodbyes, then I head down the stairs of her apartment complex. I'm happy to leave on a good note, but there is still a lingering, troubled feeling in the back of my mind from what happened earlier. I'm unable to shake the feeling of responsibility for things going wrong. For once, I actually feel a bit lost on what to do. Having been alone for much of my life, I don't have a whole lot of experience with social interactions, and I'm not sure to handle this one.   

I start to get uneasy, a feeling which I'm not used to. Instead of heading in the direction of my own quarters, I go the opposite way. There's only one other person besides Hana who would listen to a rant of mine. Well, at least, somewhat listen.   

It's time to see if a certain _spider_ is still awake. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, very sorry I took a while to update this fic. I've been going through a lot of rough stuff lately, so it's been quite hard to find the motivation, but anyways, hope you can enjoy this chapter!

I walk up to Amélie's apartment door and take a deep breath. I'll really be pushing my luck with her showing up at this hour. She doesn't usually appreciate my random visits to begin with, especially late at night. It's not like it's my first time doing this though, so she's got to be used to it by now.   

I place my fingers on her door's keypad. With my expertise, the lock clicks open effortlessly without even having to bother with any silly combinations.   

"Hey, spider, you in here?" I ask as I step in and close the door behind me. There are a few moments of silence, and then the sound of light footsteps as Amélie emerges from the hallway. Her hair is in a bun, she’s wearing a white nightgown, and to top it all off, has a very irritated look on her face.   

"Haven't you heard of knocking before? You would think my door is locked for a reason." She grumbles, folding her arms and leaning against a wall.  

"Oh please, you really think a little 4-digit code is going to stop a top class hacker? You can't escape from me, _Amélie_." My teasing tone makes her brow scrunch up even more.   

" _Va_ _te_ _faire_ _foutre_ _._ At least give me a notice next time before breaking and entering."  

"Oh come on, there's no surprise in that. You know that's not how I work." Amélie rolls her eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing here so late anyways? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm trying to get to sleep."   

"Well..." I sigh before slumping down on her couch, "I've had a bit on my mind lately and thought I could use a little help."   

"You, needing help from me?" She raises a hand over her mouth and fakes a gasp, pretending to seem shocked. "Since when did _you_ ever have something you couldn't handle? Unless, perhaps, this is one of your schemes to trick me into doing something for you," She glares back at me. "If so, I'd like to decline in advance."   

"Wow, I'm impressed that you would draw a conclusion like that," I make a mental note that I should change my tactics a little if I'm really becoming that predictable. "But no, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm serious this time. Hear me out?"  

"…Ugh, as if I have a choice. Even if I said no, you'd pretend to hear yes." She walks over to the opposite side of the couch and leans against the armrest of the sofa. "Go on."   

I take a few moments to try and figure out how I want to begin. Amélie has incredible patience from being a sniper for so long, so I at least don't have to worry about her rushing me to say something. Even if she's annoyed, she can still tell that I need time to think.  

"It has to do with Hana and our relationship. For the most part, things have been going great, but there's one thing that’s been starting to trouble me." I start, then pause for another moment.  

I hear a huff from across the couch. I've talked about Hana to Amélie many times before, I think much more than I tend to realize. It's very likely that she's sick of hearing it at this point.  

"Whenever we start to get intimate, she gets uncomfortable and we stop. I know everyone takes things at a different pace, and I certainly don't mind waiting until if and when she'd be ready. However, she's been really vague about why she's so hesitant, not really being clear about what's wrong. I'm worried that... it might be my fault, or something."  

Amélie stays silent while gazing outside a nearby window. The moon is full and bright, shining down on us and illuminating the room. I wonder if she's pondering over what I've said so far, or just sitting there pretending to. I don't expect ever expect her to give any good advice, since that's not really her thing and it's not her problem anyways, but I'm grateful for the fact she still manages to put up with this nonetheless. Even if she's not always actually listening, it's nice to have someone there.  

"Maybe the fact that you're supposed to be the enemy turns her off." Amélie responds after a few moments. 

"I know how much you love jumping to that conclusion, but I highly doubt it. We probably wouldn't have made it this long if it continued to be that huge of an issue."   

"I guess. Then..." She taps her chin with a finger a couple times while thinking. "Maybe she just thinks you're ugly?" I roll my eyes harder than I ever have in my life.    

"Hah _,_ _buen_ _intento_ _._ You know my ego wouldn't let me even try to consider that. I'm hot shit and you know it."   

"Tch." Amélie shakes her head. "You're so full of yourself..."  

There's a few minutes of silence since I don't really know what else to say. I don't want to talk about it too much, since she doesn't need to know everything anyways. She wouldn't really have any answers either, so I don't want to keep asking her for ideas.   

Instead, I start thinking to myself again. I'm probably being foolish for overthinking it, yet I continue to do so anyways. It's really frustrating to feel this way; to run into something that I can't wrap my head around. It makes me feel totally lost.   

"I just...don't know." I mutter. "I don't know if maybe I'm doing something wrong or not."  

"Then don't feel so bad. If you can't possibly think of something you could've done to cause this to happen, then it might not even be something you did at all." Amélie speaks as she gets up from the couch. "If she really cares about you like you think, then she'll tell you what's going on eventually."  

"Yeah, I get what you're saying..."   

"That, or ask her if she has a problem with you for yourself. How come you haven't yet?"  

"Well uh..." I start to rub some of the short shaved hairs on the back of my head as I stare at the floor. "I guess I've just been a little nervous, I don't want to ask her and make her upset or something." Admitting that makes me start to feel a little embarrassed.  

"Well, I think you should start there. Now go home, I want to go to bed." Amélie says as she begins to walk out of the living room. It's enough to shift my focus and help me push the worry into the back of my mind for the time being.  

"Wait," I call out to her, as I begin to sprawl out across the couch. "Can I just crash here tonight? It's pretty late, and it's _soooo_ far to walk back from here."   

"Absolutely not. I'll call a taxi for you if you're really that lazy."    

"That's so much work, I don't think I could possibly make it when I'm already so comfortable right here."   

"Ugh, you're such a pain in the ass." I can't see it, but I can feel how hard she must be glaring at me.   

I hear her footsteps walk away, then there is silence. I assumed that she'd given up and decided to let me be, but a few minutes later, she throws a spare blanket and pillow at my face. I thank her, but don't get a response as she quickly leaves again to go to sleep once and for all.  

Since I wasn't really planning to spend the night to begin with, I don't have any more comfortable attire to change into. Instead, I strip off the jeans, jacket, and shirt I was wearing, leaving just a tank top and my underwear on. It's been pretty warm lately, so being dressed this lightly might actually make it easier to fall asleep. I lay back down, throwing the thin blanket on top of me, and try to relax a little more.  

I can't fall asleep right away. Despite how late it is, I don't feel very tired. I lay on the couch, staring up at the blades of the ceiling fan above me spin around and continue to be lost in thought. Maybe Amélie is right? Maybe Hana's hesitation doesn't have as much to do with me as I'm fearing. But on the other hand, if it weren't, then why has she been so vague on the topic? I should really just push myself to ask her, or else I'll just end up worrying about it even longer.  

I close my eyes and try to focus on falling asleep instead, until a noise makes jump a little. A buzz from my phone on the coffee table next to me startles me from not expecting it. I look at the screen to see a message from Hana, and respond back as quickly as possible.  

**_[Hana]:_** _Hey, sorry again about today. Can you come see me tomorrow night? There's something I need to talk about._    

**_[_** ** _Sombra_** ** _]:_** _of course. have some work to do tomorrow but_ _i'll_ _come by asap_   

**_[Hana]:_** _Cool. Good night. ( ` ω ´ )~ <3_   

**_[_** ** _Sombra_** ** _]:_** _buenas_ _noches_ _ <3_   

Hopefully she finally wants to talk about the same issue I've been worrying about all night. I'm glad that she texted me before I fell asleep, but I can't help but feel a little anxious about what she's going to say to me.    

Despite the sudden new nervousness, my eyelids start to get heavy. I start to drift off into sleep with Hana still on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE I AM THE FIC WE ALL THOUGHT WAS NEVER GOING TO BE FINISHED. About 5 months later and I bring you chapter 3. My specific reason for taking so long is a little too personal to share, but basically I ended up completely losing motivation to continue writing for a long time. I was just going to give it up, but I started reading what I already had written for the next couple chapters and thought it would be a shame to waste. So I started working on them again and have gotten some motivation back, and I would definitely really like to finish this story I've started.  
> Anyways, if there's anyone out there that still remembers this story, enjoy! Most of the next chapter is written, so ideally it's not going to take me another 5 months to update LOL

In the morning, Amélie immediately kicks me out of her apartment once I wake up. Normally, she doesn't even wait until I'm awake before forcing me to go home, but she must've been feeling particularly generous today.  

Returning to my own place, I make a beeline to my computer to kill some time. I start investigating a few corporations that I've been trying to find some dirt on. However, the thoughts of all the different things Hana might tell me tonight are nagging me in the back of my head. I try not to let it bother me too much as I go about my day, but somehow it proves to be more difficult than it probably should. 

To my relief, I end up finding some pretty interesting details during my research and get very invested in it, forgetting about everything else for a while. I'm so focused in a rabbit hole of data that only the buzz of my phone hours later pulls me away. It's a text from Hana, saying that I should come over whenever I'm ready. I look outside my window to see that it's already dark. Shit, the time flew away from me and I didn't even notice. I close everything up and head to Hana's apartment as quickly as possible. 

I knock on her apartment door and she answers shortly after. 

"Hey, thanks for coming. Sorry if I'm interrupting any plans you may have had." She seems a bit nervous. I figure that I'm not the only one anxious about the conversation we're about to have. I step inside and she closes the door behind me. 

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't doing much tonight anyways, so I'm happy to see you." She cracks a small smile to my response. 

"Make yourself comfortable. I made some tea if you'd like." 

"Sure, thanks." I take a seat on her couch as she Hana goes into the kitchen and comes back out with a couple cups. She sets them down on the coffee table and sits next to me. 

Then there is silence. I can tell Hana is only getting increasingly anxious, her face says it all. She sits very still, eyes fixated on the ground to avoid making eye contact with me. Seeing her like this only escalates my own fears, but I'm able to ignore them more easily. I take her hand into my own and gently stroke it with my thumb in attempt to soothe her a little. It seems to be effective, since she squeezes my hand in return and looks at me. 

"Deep breaths. _T_ _ómalo_ _con_ _calma_ _._ " I whisper. She nods, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing.  

When she is done, she opens her eyes, looking directly at me. She continues to hold my hand, but without gripping on it as tightly now. 

"I have an insecurity of mine that I should've told you about a while ago. The reason why," she pauses, taking another deep breath. "Why I get so hesitant whenever we start to get intimate." I stay quiet, but nod and give her my full attention. "You see, I've been in a couple relationships before, but... all of them fell apart pretty quickly. I noticed something in common with the people I was with. I realized that... that..." Her breathing gets heavier and tears start to form in her eyes. 

"Hana _..._ " I had yet to see her like this before. The was very different from her usual confident personality, instead being very vulnerable and sensitive. I brought my free hand to her face, attempting to wipe some of the tears away. 

"M-My partners seemed to be really forward, making getting into bed with me a high priority. I got afraid that if I gave them what they wanted, they would leave me after finally getting to all the bases.... or something like that. After I kept hesitating and not doing those sorts of things with them, they would end up leaving anyways. I get that was probably just bad luck, and likely the fault of being so popular and being appealing to so many different people, but I've still taken it hard." Immediately, I can feel anger swelling inside of me. Of course there are risks to dating fans, but thinking about how it's happened to Hana really pisses me off.

"That's so stupid, you don't deserve to be treated like that. Give me all the names of those fuckers and hack them to hell." I clench my teeth to hold back from yelling. At least my comment makes her smile a little, which somewhat eases me.

"Maybe later, since I definitely don't object to some revenge. However, that’s not the only issue. The main thing is... I've noticed it actually takes me a while to warm up to people in that sort of way. I don't feel comfortable getting intimate with others until I really get to know them and have a good bond with them. Being that way always makes me feel like I must be a weirdo or something..."

"You aren't weird at all! I certainly don't think feelings like that make you some sort of freak. Everyone is on a different level when it comes to things like that, and you just happened to have been with people that don't match yours very well."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that. However, being with you has been so much different. I've really felt like things have been so right with you, and I find myself more and more comfortable as the days go by. But because of what I've experienced before, I can't help but still get anxious and worried. I just... I-I love you, and I really don't want to lose you." 

There is quite a bit of tears now and Hana was shaking. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly.  She nuzzles her head into my neck, and I can feel my skin get wet from her crying. 

"I love you too, very much. I'm sorry that you've been feeling this way." I say while rubbing her back. Then, I pull away so I can lift her head so that she's looking directly at me. "Listen, I'm here for you, alright? Never once since we've gotten together have I considered leaving, and that certainly isn't going to start now. I don't think there's anything wrong with you at all. I'm just happy that you trusted me enough to be honest with me.  _Eres_ _muy_ _importante_ _para mi._ _T_ _e_ _esperaré_ _._ "

I give her a kiss, which she happily returns. She hugs me so hard that I have to let my body fall back to lie down. She lies on top of me, nuzzling into me again.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you." 

"Of course,  _mi_ _amor_ _._ " 

I hold her tightly as she calms down, crying turning into just an occasional sniffle. I begin to let myself relax as well now that the dust has settled. Thankfully Hana was finally able to get all that off her chest, and I feel relieved knowing I wasn't doing something wrong after all. 

Now knowing what Hana's been through in the past, I wonder what I could do to her exes to really teach them a lesson. Such a shame for their personal information to fall into the wrong hands... maybe I'll use their credit card information to buy myself a couple extra monitors, or perhaps I'll dig up some deep dark secrets about them and expose them for the world to see. Man, the possibilities are endless, I'm getting giddy just thinking about it.

I pet Hana's soft strands of hair while we cuddle and enjoy the warmth of her body next to mine. I notice that her breathing starts to slow down, meaning she must've fallen asleep. It's been quite comfortable laying with her like this, so I don't blame her. I just hope she doesn't mind if I spend the night, since I really don't want to wake her, and getting up sounds unappealing right now. I give her a light kiss on the forehead before closing my eyes.


End file.
